1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Beverage Container Temperature Sleeve device and more particular one that heats the container.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cooling or heating a beverage or the keeping a beverage hot is an age old problem that is still looking for a proper solution. There are many insulated beverage containers out there but that does not help when a user has a non-insulated beverage container such as a normal glass or cup from the cupboard.
There is still room for improvement in the art.